


Random Pepperony Drabbles

by tonystarksass



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Even More Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Iron Man 3, Pre-Iron Man 3, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarksass/pseuds/tonystarksass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few fluff-filled drabbles I wrote early last year that never made their way onto Ao3, until now!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can read these four drabbles in any order, really. They aren't specifically connected, but if you squint hard enough, you could probably make _some ___connections! Also, they either take place Pre or Post-Iron Man 3. A good hint is if Tony has his reactor or not. Please enjoy!

Tony was currently lying on Pepper’s side of the bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling. Occasionally, he turned his head against her pillow, letting her left-behind scent flood his own senses. It always calmed him. 

He did that even when she was here, beside him. But, of course, it was Pepper he was burying his face into instead of her pillow.

She’d been away on a business trip for almost a week now. More precisely, it had been six days, seven hours, forty-three minutes, and twenty-nine seconds. Was he keeping track? Maybe.

After a moment more, Tony sighed dramatically and looked over at the clock, scratching at his goatee. It wasn’t too late where she was, he could still call her. Besides, he really needed to hear her voice before he called it a night.

He reached over and grabbed his phone off the nightstand, quickly hitting Pepper’s speed dial.

After a couple of rings, she picked up. Thankfully.

“Hello?" Her voice sounded tired, but angelic nonetheless.

“Hey, Pep.” Tony’s smile was so wide that he was sure Pepper could feel it on the other side of the line.

“Tony,” Pepper sighed his name happily, clutching her phone a little tighter. His voice was just what she needed after a long day.

Both meetings she attended that afternoon ran over their allotted time, forcing her to miss the dinner reservations she’d made with another business associate.

“You sound tired,” Tony observed. He was amazing, really. She'd only uttered two words. 

"I could say the same about you," Pepper countered, sitting down on the edge of the hotel bed. She had changed from her pantsuit and heels and ordered room service just before Tony called.

“You know I can’t sleep well when you’re not here. Beside me," he paused, "even if I bury my face in your pillow.”

Pepper laughed. It was music to Tony’s ears.

“How was your day?” Tony asked, his hand coming up to lie across the place where his reactor used to be, tapping lightly. 

Pepper placed her hand there so often that he subconsciously began to do it whenever she wasn’t there. 

“Busy," she sighed, "I won’t bore you with the details of the meetings or you’ll fall asleep on me.” 

"I would never." 

Pepper smiled, "Did you go into SI today?" 

“Yes, actually. That was mistake number two of the day," Tony said. 

Pepper rolled her eyes. “What was the first one?”

“Not waking up next to you.”

His voice was so soft and sincere it made her want to book the next flight back to California just so she could hold him.

“I’m only here two more days, Tony, you’ll be fine. I promise."

“Are you sure I can’t fly out and stay with you?”

“Two more days," Pepper repeated, "Then I'll be home.” 

Tony huffed, basking in their comfortable silence for a moment. Tapping at his chest, thinking. Listening to Pepper's sound breaths.

“I miss you, Pepper.”

Pepper sighed. “I miss you too. So much.”

“What are you wearing?”

“One of your shirts.”

“That all?”

“Goodbye, Tony.”

His laughed echoed through the phone and Pepper smiled widely.

“I love you, honey," Tony grinned.

“I love you, too.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tony had never been more nervous in his life. Even during his plights as a superhero. Iron Man, as the world had grown to know him by. His alter ego. A hero.

Pepper claimed he was already a hero (her hero) long before he donned the suits. He believed her. Sometimes. 

Nonetheless, his heartbeat was erratic. Arc reactor humming softly as it kept up with its pace. He tapped on it lightly.

He planned on getting it taken out soon. Everything was in order for the surgery, actually. Over in China. But, he wanted to make one last good effort on its part before he had it removed. Permanently. The thought was a little unnerving. He could hardly remember who he was _without_ the reactor. 

It had been a couple months since the Killian-Mandarin escapade. Avengers Tower, in New York, was their temporary home until they finished the rebuild of their mansion in California. 

The Extremis that had wound itself within Pepper's being had been completely drawn out, thanks to the endless amounts of testing and research on both Tony and Bruce’s part.

Currently, Tony was pacing around the R&D floor when Jarvis announced Pepper had returned from running a few errands.

“Tell her to meet me up here, J," Tony informed his AI, projecting his voice up toward the ceiling.

“Right away, Sir.”

Tony quickly took off his t-shirt and hopped onto one of the propped-up medical tables. 

He pulled a small ring from his pants pocket and hooked himself up to some wires, even popping a few suction cups on his chest to make it more believable.

Then, very carefully, Tony opened up his reactor and placed the ring inside. Shallowly, near the edge. He hurriedly replaced the top-half of the electromagnet and screwed it on gently.

The small ding of the elevator made him jump.

Pepper stepped out, eyes immediately falling to Tony. Her eyebrows scrunched as she slowly walked toward him.

“What's going on?” She asked, her voice wavering slightly. Her permanent emotion with Tony was worry and seeing him strapped to a medical dock was _very_ worrying. 

“Are your hands still small?” Tony asked. He held up his hands and wiggled his fingers at her.

“I think so. Tony, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Pep. Just need a quick favor. Now, I _know_ you never wanted to do this again, ” He paused, watching as she took off her white jacket. “But, I need you to just, ya know, stick your hand in there and wiggle around a bit.”

“In your reactor?” She asked, skeptically. 

Tony nodded. 

Pepper moved to his side. "Is something wrong with it?" 

"No, no. It's just a simple precautionary measure. That's all," Tony assured her, his eyes twinkling. His eye twinkles were never a good sign, really. It usually meant he was up to something.

Pepper sighed. Welp, better get this over with. 

"You're lucky I love you." 

“I know.”

Tony took off the main plate, keeping it connected enough so he wouldn’t accidentally go into cardiac arrest again. That'd be embarrassing.

Pepper glanced worriedly at Tony before slowly moving her hand up and then down into the electromagnet that was keeping him alive.

“What exactly am I looking for?” Pepper asked, scrunching her nose at the sensation forming around her hand.

“Uh, you know. Just make sure nothing's loose," Tony replied smoothly.

She hummed, slender fingers carefully moving around the magnet until—they brushed against, uh, something.

“I feel something,” Pepper looked down at Tony’s chest, "Hold on." She carefully grabbed the object between his index and middle finger and pulled it out. 

Free from the traps of his reactor, Pepper examined the item she found. It looked like—her eyes widened. 

“Is this a—ring? Tony, why is there a ring in your—"

Pepper looked up at Tony's face, his knowing smile giving everything away. And _then_ it dawned on her.

“Tony…”

Tony quickly replaced the top his reactor, screwing it on tightly. He popped the rest of medical equipment off before sitting up, hanging his legs on the edge. Pepper stood between them. He took a breath.

“Pepper, you’re my best friend. You’re the one thing I can’t live without, my angel, my soulmate. My eyes have been open for awhile now, thanks to some—memorable events and all they see is you. You changed me for the better, never gave up on me. The last decade that I’ve had the privilege of spending with you has been the best years of my life. And somewhere along the way, I fell madly in love with you." 

Pepper’s eyes filled with undeniably joyful tears, clutching the ring in her hand. She looked down at it and then back up at Tony. Her heart was beating rapidly against her chest. This was _actually_ happening.

He flashed her a smile, continuing. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Pep. Wake up to you every single morning, raise a family, everything. Anything. All with you.” 

Tony took a deep breath and gently took the ring from Pepper’s hand, moving off the table and onto the floor. He kneeled down on one knee and looked up at the love of his life, holding out the ring.

“Will you marry me?”

Pepper’s hand flew to her mouth, those four words ringing in her ears.

“Oh my god, Tony…Yes! Yes!” she exclaimed, happily.

Tony beamed, sliding the ring on her left ring finger and stood up.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she wrapped hers around his middle, burying her face in his neck. 

They couple stood there, hugging, for a moment before Tony pulled away and placed a kiss soundly on Pepper's lips.

“I love you," he whispered against her lips.

“I love you more,” Pepper replied softly, fingers moving through his hair.

“That’s debatable.”

Pepper cupped his cheeks and kissed him again.

“Mrs. Stark has quite a ring to it, don’t ya think?” Tony asked, absolutely beaming with happiness.

“Oh, I could get used to that.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Happy?" Pepper murmured into her Blackberry, fingers tapping nervously against her crossed legs. "I need a favor."

“Name it,” Happy responded, eager to help. 

“Are you near a drug store?” 

—

Two days.

Two days had passed since Pepper discovered she was pregnant. The two strong, pink lines on the pregnancy test undeniably confirmed it. Or, tests. She'd taken three. All positive.

Pepper Potts was pregnant. 

Tony Stark did not know this information, yet. 

She was already kicking herself for waiting so long to tell him. He deserved to know. He was the father, after all. But, she was struggling with _how_ exactly to break the news to him. Preferably, gentle. Calm. Nothing extravagant. 

Pepper honestly wasn't sure how Tony would take the news. They hadn't really talked about having children. Guess they'd have to now.

With a shaky sigh, Pepper marched down the stairs to Tony's newly refurbished workshop. 

She glanced at him through the glass doors before entering her six-digit passcode. He was busy tinkering. Hadn't noticed her, yet.

Pepper pressed "enter" and his music immediately seized as she walked through the doors. 

"Please don’t turn down my music."

Tony was under a rust-shaped car with wheels. His future hot rod. His previous car collection was sitting at the bottom of the Pacific and he was determined to rebuild it. Just as he had with their mansion. And his relationship with Pepper. 

The lack of noise didn’t falter Tony’s work, however, the squeak of tools and low grumblings could still be heard from under the car.

Pepper walked over to his desk. It was messy, matching the rest of his shop. Screws, an entire (empty) 6-pack of Red Bull, pencils, an apple core, a framed picture of the two of them, blueprints, a drill, and a t-shirt were scattered across it. Despite this, she managed to lean against it. 

After a moment of wrestling with her words, Pepper finally spoke.

“Tony, we need to talk.”

“I know it looks bad now, Pep, but you won’t be saying that when we’re cruising down the coast in it,” Tony responded, his voice muffled.

Pepper sighed. “It's not about the car.”

Tony peeked his head out from underneath it. “It’s not?” 

Pepper shook her head. She smirked at the grease smudges dotted across his face, motioning for him to come out from under the rust. Purposely ignoring the butterflies flying around her stomach. 

Tony huffed, but he obliged. He grabbed a clean-ish towel and wiped his hands before hopping up and walking toward Pepper. He stopped right between her legs. 

"Okay, then what's it about? Did I do something wrong?" Tony asked, eyeing her. She wasn't looking at him straight-on. 

"No!" Pepper said quickly. Tony blinked. 

She sighed, wringing her hands together. 

Tony set down his towel and placed both his hands over hers. "Hey," he said softly. "Whatever it is, I'm here." 

That almost made Pepper cry. Could a hormonal imbalance act that quickly? She sighed again. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Pepper looked into Tony's eyes and spoke. Bluntly.

"I’m pregnant.”

His eyes widened, surprise etching itself over his features. His mouth was slack, opened slightly. 

Tony blinked again. Twice. “You’re…pregnant?” He repeated.

Pepper nodded.

“Like with a baby?”

She nodded again, not trusting her voice.

His eyes softened as the news slowly sank in. “I-I’m going to be a father?”

Pepper smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. “You’re going to be a father, Mr. Stark."


	4. Chapter 4

“Tony?” Pepper’s voice was muffled as it pinged through his helmet.

“God, it’s good to hear your voice, Pep.” 

Tony had been gone on a mission for nearly a week. Somewhere in Asia. It killed him to be gone while Pepper was pregnant, but she was still a few weeks out.

Currently, he was hovering in the suit in midair. Zooming around and dodging stray bullets, occasionally. He was surprised she hadn't mentioned the sound of it.

Through the chaos of the raging mission below him, the next three words Pepper uttered made Tony's ears ring. 

“The baby’s coming.” 

—

Tony barely made it.

He flew directly to the hospital, abandoning his suit in the front parking lot. Pepper was not going to like that. Oh, well. He was just happy he made it. And, that he had civilian clothes on under the suit. 

Tony sprinted into the hospital, frantically yelling “Stark! Pepper Stark! Baby!” at anyone who looked at him until one of the nurses accompanied him to Pepper's room.

After throwing on his scrubs, he burst into the room. Pepper was already pushing, holding onto the hand of one very uneasy James Rhodes.

With a thankful clap to his friend’s back, Tony took over his position. "I'll take it from here, pal."

Rhodey nodded and mumbled a small “good luck” before exiting the room to get some air.

“You made it,” Pepper murmured, clenching her teeth as another round of pain rushed over her. God, she was happy to see him.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Tony assured her, taking her hand in his. He adjusted the cool washcloth on her forehead and kissed her temple. “Now, let's get this kid out of you." 

—

Abigail “Abby” Maria Stark came screaming into the world an hour later.

With shaky hands, Tony cut the umbilical cord. The doctor’s whisked their baby away for tests and cleaning immediately afterwords.

Pepper was sweaty, sore, and exhausted from her extensive labor. Tony thought she might of broken his hand, not that he minded. It was for a good cause, after all. 

“You look beautiful,” Tony told her, leaning down close so he could nuzzle the side of her face.

“Shut up,” Pepper half-teased, a small smile gracing her lips. She was a officially a mother. Tony, a father. It was still unbelievable, really.

“We have a daughter,” Tony murmured. His eyes glazed over with unshed tears. He nuzzled further into her neck.

“We have a daughter,” Pepper repeated, still awestruck. One of her arms wrapped around Tony’s neck, holding him close.

—

The nurse returned a little while later. Their baby girl was cleaned, clothed, and tuckered out. 

Carefully setting the newborn on her mother’s chest, she congratulated the couple and left to give them some privacy. 

“She’s gorgeous,” Tony whispered, breaking the comfortable silence. He couldn't stop staring. 

Pepper hummed in agreement, completely in awe. She ran her index finger running over the infant’s chubby cheek.

Unable to contain her curiosity, she gently tugged off her small, pink newborn hat. Tony watched carefully. 

There, atop the baby's head, was a small patch of very dark hair. Identical to Tony's. 

“She’s has your hair, Tony," Pepper said softly, looking up at her husband.

Tony’s heart fluttered. Tears stung his eyes and one broke free, cascading down his cheek before he caught it with the back of his hand. 

“I love you both so much," Tony told her, voice cracking with emotion. He loved both of them. His girls. 

He leaned down and kissed Pepper’s temple, lingering there for a moment as he watched Abby sleep in her arms.

“We love you too, Mr. Stark,” Pepper whispered, pressing a kiss against his jaw.

“I love _you_ ,” she repeated, softer this time. She always wanted him to know that. To know that she loved him with all her heart. 

And he always did.


End file.
